


Obeying Orders

by Moonlightmusic



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, established casual relationship, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Hamura was brought into questioning regarding the murders around the city, however Kuroiwa has other ideas he'd like to explore





	Obeying Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this and I've haven't written smut for posting in a while, but nevertheless I had fun doing this and I hope to explore it further. Anyways, I hope you readers enjoy it too <3

The back of the cop car was cramped, and the lingering scent of smoke filled his nose. Hamura’s knees were squeezed against his chest with his cuffed hands dead in his lap, waiting for this hell of a ride to be over. He shouldn’t even be here; none of this was part of the plan. Collection. That’s all it was. Collecting others for reasons he didn’t ask and sending them off, maybe after a bit of roughhousing. The recent murder had nothing to do with him, and there was no way they could pin the other two on his record. 

What was Kuroiwa planning then?

The car sped up and hit a massive pothole, the top of his head hitting the roof as the rest of his body shook. A groan left his lips as the urge to rub his pre-aching head grew, but he was in too much of a tight spot to move comfortably. Instead, he let out a quiet string of curses and insults against the driver who slowed the car back down to the speed limit.

“What’s the matter?” Kuroiwa asked with no sympathy. “Not enjoying the ride?” He didn’t get a response, causing a smirk to form as his eyes narrowed. Pushing the pedal once again, he made a harsh turn to hit another pothole in order to recreate the event. He got the same reaction, hiding his laugh before he turned into the street that would lead to the police station. “One of the feral cats got your tongue or somethin’?”

He rolled his eyes, looking out the window at the walls passing by. His mind wandered into the possibilities of how he could get out, although he knew all of them would fail. There was no way out of this situation, and it was starting to piss him off. “Shut up,” he barked. 

The car stopped after making a quick turn, pulling into an open parking space. Turning around, he glared at him through the slanted bars. He shook his head, letting out a sigh before speaking. “Why are you always trying to make things so difficult?” Without waiting for a response he got out of the car, slamming the door before opening Hamura’s. They stared at one another, their faces morphing into a mixture of anger and annoyance. 

Not wanting to waste any time, Kuroiwa leaned into the car and grabbed hold of his white suit jacket, yanking it with all his force. He didn’t budge, only adding to his frustration. That’s when his lips twisted into a sneer, pulling harder to get him out and watching as his forehead slammed against the car door much to his personal amusement. Hamura gave him an irritated eye. “What’s so funny policeman?” 

Remaining silent, he stayed behind him with one hand on his shoulder with the other on his arm, keeping them at a quick yet steady pace as they walked to the front set of doors. The harsh fluorescent lights washed over them, making them both wince as they were used to the darkness outside. The front was rather empty, the young man behind the desk giving them both a look as sauntered past and through the wooden doors. 

There were a slew of desks and chairs, some with computers and other with various documents and such spread out. Chatter was in the wind among the other officers dressed in variations of the same suits, whether telling jokes, complaining about the crime-filled city, making interrogation plans, coming and going for the job, and other things Hamura didn’t care to think about. 

The collective eyes shifted towards them at varying times, knowing better than to speak or linger too long. Low-level yakuza were frequent among them; they were the first ones thrown under the bus whenever trouble arose. The captain, however, was a different story, and a good one for the prodigy that is Kuroiwa. 

“Ayabe,” Kuroiwa said with a stern tone. The fluffy haired man perked up from behind his laptop, putting his phone down while fixing his glasses. They all looked at one another, a slight sense of panic rose in Ayabe and showed itself on his face and hidden shaky hands. “Make sure no one come downstairs. He doesn’t play well with others.” 

He nodded. “Yes Kuroiwa-san. Will do.” Within moments he was back doing whatever it is he does. 

That was the extent of their halted steps, continuing to walk towards the back and down a few sets of concrete stairs. There was nobody else in sight, not even a set of guards when they found themselves going down a long hallway with one door at the end. It was making Hamura’s blood boil for reasons unknown. Maybe it was the ostracizing aspect, knowing where this could lead if they found him guilty.

Not to mention the fact that he knew who Kuroiwa was.

“We don’t use this room often,” he began to explain. “The isolation of a criminal can lead them down a path of our justice.” Pulling out a set of keys, he unlocked the heavy door and pushed it forward, revealing a plain white room with a table and a chair on either side. “I think it’ll do us some good tonight.”

“You can cut the act of the enlightened officer,” Hamura told him as they entered the room. Standing off to the side, he watched as Kuroiwa closed the door with a gentle hand before gesturing him towards one of the seats. Part of him didn’t want to take it. Part of him hoped that all his anger would manifest in his wrists so he could break the handcuffs that were starting to burn against his skin and beat the smug look off his face.

Instead of indulging in his fantasies he took his seat, watching a smile grow on the other man. “So you can listen? Riddle me surprised.” Taking his own seat, he looked him up and down, his smile shifting into that of a smirk as he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. They stared in silence; the tension could be cut with a tanto. “Do you know why you’re here?” 

Hamura eyes narrowed as his brows furrowed, knowing there was no right answer. Anything he said will be used against him, whether it’s in a court of law or in Kuroiwa’s personal vendetta. Still, he knew he had to say something. “Your incompetence?” 

He clicked his tongue while shaking his head, disappointed. “I’m not the one in cuffs,” he reminded him. “Care to try again?” Watching as his eyes rolled, he moved his elbows onto the desk and leaned forward. “I’m trying to help you.”

His scoff sounded more like a laugh, mocking his pose as he brought himself to the desk. “No you’re not. If anything, you’re placing this all at my feet.”

“Well, if the leather shoe fits.”

Hamura slammed his fist against the table, the sound echoing throughout the tiny room. He was surprised it didn’t break. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” His voice scratched against his throat, spewing like fire as his mind began to race. “You deaf all of a sudden? Answer me asshole.”

Kuroiwa took that as an opportunity to stand up, looking down at the criminal. “What can I say? You killed him. You beat a man within an inch of his life and then left him for dead.” A smile that tempted friendship rose on his lips as he dragged a finger on the desk, walking towards him. “You’re a murderer.” 

A wave of anger was sent throughout his bad, hitting the desk one more before standing and kicking his chair away. He shouted illegible words in his face, his breath hot and spit abundant. It didn’t phase him, wiping it off while still keeping his eyes on him. It only added to Hamura’s anger, using all his willpower to keep his arms down. “You’re one too,” he explained with labored breath,

The cop shook his head, taking a step towards him to bridge the gap. “I’m a cop.”

“What’s the difference?” he interrupted, watching a frown form on his features. 

He brought a finger to the top of his pants, bringing it up at a steady pace which left Hamura confused as he watched. “When I kill it’s in the name of the law and the greater good. When you kill it’s out of greed and revenge.” He grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet as he brought his face to his. “That’s the difference.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, Hamura’s eyes burning into Kuroiwa’s emotionless face. It almost seemed like there was nothing behind his blank stare, although both knew that was far from the case. It wasn’t until Kuroiwa threw Hamura’s face to the side that he spoke. “What do you want from me?” he asked in a soft voice, much to their surprise, while bringing his gaze back. 

“To confess.”

“I won’t confess to something you did.”

“Where’s your proof in that?” He took a seat on the table as Hamura stood there, motionless with his eyes on his shoes. “Take a seat on the floor and tell me.” 

He looked back up but threw his thought away, knowing it was useless. His pride was sinking, and he wanted this to be over, feeling small and humiliated as he sat on the cold tiles. A long sigh left his lips. He looked like a dog begging at his master’s feet, and he was starting to feel that way as well. Kuroiwa repeated the question, tapping his fingers against the desk. “After I gave the men to you, they ended up dead. That’s all I know.”

He tilted his head, questioning his words. “You think a court is gonna believe that?”

“It’s the truth.”

“It’s your truth, from a yakuza no less,” he reminded him. “There’s no way out of this.” Before Hamura had the chance to reply, Kuroiwa shifted and pulled his police-issued gun out and pointed it at him. Fear consumed his eyes in a matter of seconds, making the officer smirk. “This might be the only way.”

“What the hell you think you’re doing?” He couldn’t find it in himself to stand, everything drained from his body. Had he known he was going to die down here he would’ve put up more of a fight instead of remaining relatively passive aside from his previous outburst. “I thought we were friends.”

He cocked the gun and Hamura gulped. “What happens in this room stays in this room,” he told him. “Your body could leave in a body bag and no one upstairs would say a thing. Well, Ayabe maybe, but that’s for a hefty price,” he joked. His finger was tempting the trigger, holding it steady between his eyes. 

“You motherfucker,” was the only thing he said before closing his eyes and wincing as he heard him pull it.

It wasn’t loaded.

Kuroiwa put it away while laughing, focusing on the man as he stood up from the table. “You’re too easy to fool.” It only took a few steps before he was in front of him, his hand reaching out to mess with his hair. “And they made you captain? Such a shame you were the best out of a rotten bunch.”

“What was the point of that?” he yelled, shaking his head to move the strands that fell. “Did you wanna see me beg for my life? Piss myself? What?”

He put a hand in his pocket, revealing a single bullet that rested inside. “It can be loaded and will be if needed.” Bending down for a second, he gave him a smile. “Don’t make me do that.” 

“What do you want then?” 

Standing up, he unbuckled his belt. “Suck me off.”

Hamura almost had to laugh, thinking the proposition was outrageous. Yet when he saw the hem of his underwear peeking out, he knew it was true. “Really? You brought me down here because you’re horny?”

“And I’m sure you liked the other option so much better,” he retaliated. Putting a hand on Hamura’s jacket he pulled him forward, landing him directly in front of his clothed erection. “You better watch your teeth.” Loading his gun, he kept it at his side while waiting. His foot started to tap as the older man just stayed there, refusing to move.

“My hands are cuffed,” he reminded him.

A tsk left Kuroiwa’s mouth, mocking him for being lazy while pulling down his briefs. His hardened length sprung into view, a hiss leaving his lips as the cold air hit it. Giving himself a few warmup strokes, he placed the tip of his cock at Hamura’s lips, dragging it between them while waiting for him to start. 

He sighed and looked away, his cock now touching his cheek. It wasn’t the first time he’s done this, fucking Kuroiwa, and it would be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy it to an extent, but only when he was in charge and making the demands. It should be his dick getting sucked, he’s earned that right dammit. Being on the other side wasn’t for him. 

However, he knew he had no control over this situation. The gun gripped in the cop’s hand was evidence enough.

After taking a deep breath he brought his face back over, putting just the tip in his mouth. His tongue circled it, and a small groan left the standing man’s lips, pushing his hip forward the tiniest bit. Taking the hint, he took half of him into his mouth at once, bobbing his head up and down to his own slow rhythm.

Kuroiwa threw his head back slightly, his free hand playing with strands of Hamura’s hair. “That’s good, but a little faster. I know that mouth of yours can take it.” 

The comment didn’t fall on deaf ears, but he chose to ignore it, keeping the pace he had set in place. He needed to find control somehow, even if it was the tiniest bit. 

His grips on the strands got tighter, tugging them with force in hopes he would listen. 

He didn’t.

Agitated, Kuroiwa grabbed a chunk at the top, holding him in place as he pulled out. He squatted to meet his eyes, letting go of his hair for a moment to give him a hard slap in the face. Before Hamura even had a chance to register what happened, he pulled at his hair again so they would face one another. “Listen here you fucking whore, you’re gonna suck my cock the way I like. One more mishap and I won’t hesitate my next actions. Understand?”

Without giving him a chance to answer, he threw his head back and stood up, keeping a keen eye on him. Hamura gazed up at him and then back to his length, watching precum start to protrude from the tip. He couldn’t help but smirk, finding it funny on how he was getting off. Any other time he would’ve used it against him, but instead he knew it was time to indulge him. 

His life was at stake here.

Inching himself forward, he took the tip back into his mouth, again circling it before pulling back. He maneuvered his way to the underside of his shaft, dragging his tongue up while listening to a moan leave Kuroiwa’s lips. It sent a jolt down his spine, resonating in crotch. He repeated the motion, this time ending it by putting the head back into his mouth. It was then when he started to take more of him into his mouth, pushing a bit past the middle before moving his head up and down, circling at the tip each time. 

“Fuck, your mouth is so warm,” Kuroiwa whispered, closing his eyes to bask in the feelings. “You should do this more often. Why waste your time making commands to lowlife criminals when you can be my personal fuck toy.” His hips bucked, forcing more of his cock inside Hamura’s mouth which tightened upon impact. Pulling back, he felt his teeth graze against him but decided to say nothing about it. It felt nice, seeing as it was gentle. However, the urge to hold him in place and fuck his face was growing, and half of his cock was feeling neglected by his movements. 

Nevertheless, it didn’t change the fact that pleasure was starting to rush through his veins, his cock twitching and balls aching. The thought of his cum being forced down his throat made his face turn red, playing into that urge in the back of his mind. Yet, he didn’t want this to end, not until he got to give Hamura the surprise he had hidden up his sleeve. 

His breath hitched when he felt him take more of him in his mouth, almost reaching the base but instead just being a tease. A small pop filled their ears when Hamura pulled away, a thin trail of spit and precum keeping them connected. He took a moment to breathe before speaking, his voice rough and dry. “My neck’s starting to hurt.”

Kuroiwa scoffed, his hand tangling itself in his hair. That phrase only fueled his urge. “Then let me help you with that.” Both hands were now on the sides of his head, the gun cold and hard, keeping him in place as he slid his cock back into his mouth. Any care he had about his comfort, which was little to none, was thrown out the window the more he pushed himself forward. The sounds of his gags were only enticing him, not to mention the sight below him.

His cock hit the back of his throat, sliding down with relative ease. Hamura’s eyes went from wide to shut tight in a matter of seconds, spit dribbling down his chin as he started to thrust. Once again, his head was thrown back, sweat resting at his brows while strands of hair fell and got stuck against his forehead. 

“God, if you could see yourself now,” Kuroiwa commented. “Your lips around my cock. It’s almost perfect.” He gave him a few more hard thrust, listening to the muffled sounds he couldn’t make out. “I could cum down your throat any second.” He brought himself to a stop, his length completely sheathed within him. “How long can you hold your breath?” he teased. 

Hamura hit his cuffed hands against Kuroiwa’s leg, desperate for him to release him. Tears formed at the inner corners of his eyes; one even fell. It was becoming too much for him, especially considering he knew was what going to happen next. There was no way to prepare him for that. Honest to god he thought he would choke on it.

The pressure was gone within seconds.

The cop pulled back with a smirk plastered on his face.

Hamura all but fell to the ground, coughing while gasping for air. His heart was racing, and he was covered in sweat as his body felt too hot for comfort. 

“Now that’s just pathetic,” Kuroiwa told him, looking down at him in disgust. “I let you suck on my cock and that’s how you repay me?”

“Fuck you,” he said once he caught his breath. He attempted to get himself back on his feet, but his body was numb for reasons he couldn’t figure out. 

He didn’t say anything, instead helping him to his feet and giving him a playful tap on the nose. “You don’t even know the half of it.” In a swift motion, he undid his belt and slipped a hand inside his pants, pawing at his bulge. “So you were getting turned on huh? You little slut.” 

Hamura didn’t say anything as he bit his lip, a red tint rising on his cheeks. He couldn’t look at the smug look on the other man’s face, hating the fact that he was becoming putty in his hand in the matter of seconds. A tiny mew escaped from his lips, leaving him embarrassed while the other was greatly amused with a growing ego. 

Removing his hand, he pushed him towards the direction of the table. “You don’t know how badly I’ve wanted to make you scream,” he told him. Hamura was now in front of it; Kuroiwa’s hands were on his pants. “All those nights, you took the lead without fail.” He pulled them alongside his underwear down with ease; Hamura kicked them off and to the side without question. Both their eyes went down to his hardened length, watching it twitch as the cool air hit it. Their gazes followed the gun that was thrown onto the desk next to them. “It’s time for that to change.”

Now between his legs, Kuroiwa gave him steady strokes with one hand while the other fondled his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. Precum started to seep from the tip, the cop running his index finger against it. Leaning over, he wiped it on Hamura’s bottom lip before shoving two fingers inside his mouth.

“Suck.”

Doing as he was told, his tongue played against the digits. Pushing between them or wrapping around one, he coated them in thick saliva as the two maintained eye contact. He hated every second of this, the cuffs burning against his wrist each time they moved as he felt Kuroiwa’s nails scratched against the back of his throat as his pushed them forward.

He gagged, hard, as he pulled them out. Spit fell down his chin while also keeping them connected for a few seconds before the were down by his ass. Closing his eyes, he knew exactly where this was leading, and he couldn’t help but be nervous. 

A wet finger pressed against his hole, making his breath hitch as it threatened to enter. “You need to calm yourself,” Kuroiwa reminded him. “It won’t feel good if you don’t.” His whole body shuddered when it pushed inside, his whole body tightening up. It wasn’t until he felt a hand around his cock, moving with swift flicks of the wrist, did he start to relax. “See? Not so bad.”

Hamura couldn’t find any words to say as the second finger made contact, inviting itself inside his tightness. Instead, a moan left his lips as they pressed against the bundle of nerves before moving in and out at a fast pace. Sometimes they would curl, other times they would do a scissoring motion. He could feel the sweat forming once more on his forehead as he used everything in his power to keep himself from bucking his hips. 

If he could’ve gripped the table with all his might, he would’ve without hesitation.

His fingers started to move faster as he leaned down on top of him, their cocks rubbing against each other. Burying his face into the crook of his neck, he whispered various insults between licks with hot breaths. He called him lazy. He called him a lying sack of shit. He called him worthless. He called him a suck up. 

“But most of all,” he said while baring his teeth, “you’re just fucking whore.” His teeth sank into his tender flesh, with the obvious intent to leave a purple mark. 

“Oh fuck,” he said louder than he intended. A thud entered their ears when he threw his head back before a curse left his lips. 

The cop couldn’t help but laugh, giving a few more thrusts before pulling them out and fixing his stance. “Now everyone’s gonna know what happened down here. That mark tells them you belong to me,” He undid the buttons on the man’s shirt with ease, exposing his chest and tweaking a nipple. Now the tip of his cock was pushing against him, repeating the teasing actions. “I can’t wait to feel how tight you are around me.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“I love you too.” 

Wasting no more time he pushed himself inside, a low moan leaving his lips while a painful hiss left the others. Able to get all of him inside in one slow motion, he felt the tightness clamp around him. In a moment of charity, he gave him some time to adjust. However, that didn’t stop his cruel words. “You feel that? Practically begging for my cock inside you. I wonder how many of the top Tojo Clan men you’ve let fuck you to get to your position.” 

Hamura opened his mouth to say something, but it was soon interrupted by a groan as he felt him pull out and push back in. 

“You can do better than that,” he taunted. He repeated the actions, getting the same lackluster result from him. “I wanna hear you sing for me.” Succumbing to his desires, he held his hip down with one hand while the other rested on his stomach. He found his own rhythm rather quick: rough and fast. Practically slamming inside him, the sound of his balls hitting his ass mixed with the wet sounds of precum and saliva combining filled their ears.

However, there were drowned out in seconds from the moans that Hamura couldn’t hide. With each thrust escaped a swear, sometimes eliciting a loud noise that brought Kuroiwa amusement knowing it only brought the other man shame. 

The hand that was on his stomach moved to his cock, jerking him off in a pace that contrasted his thrusts. “Just listen to yourself, screaming because my cock is so deep inside you. How long have you wanted this, huh? How long?”

“I- AH!” the words were replaced when he hit the bundle of nerves once again, Hamura’s breath hitching as his back arched. 

The sight below him was almost mesmerizing, sweat from his forehead dripped down onto the man’s stomach with light thumps. He looked over at the gun, an idea tempting him, but a twinge at the base of his spine told him there most likely wouldn’t be time. He filed it away for later, finding his fleeting rhythm. A grunt left his lips as he felt his walls tighten, finding it harder to maintain his pace. “You love being used like this, don’t you?” 

He felt Kuroiwa squeeze his cock each time his hand moved, adding to the sensations he was feeling although they couldn’t be described. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, memories of experimentation in his younger years were long gone. Every thrust could be felt throughout his entire body, always culminating at the base of his spine. His cock never ceased to twitch, precum abundant on his stomach and the other man’s hand. There was no doubt he was going to cum soon.

“Kuroiwa… fuck… faster…” He hated that he was begging in whispers, but pleasure was overriding that. 

It made chuckle rise in his throat, picking up the pace. “That excited to be filled with my cum?” Squeaks from the desk moving against the tile floor were frequent and loud, leaving scuff marks that would be evidence to their acts. “Tell me how it feels, Hamura. Tell me.”

He swallowed a harsh gulp, trying to find the words. Saying the wrong thing could lead down a dangerous path, but it wasn’t death he was worried about. He knew if he fucked up, he wouldn’t cum, simple as that, and at this rate that was terrifying. His mind raced with things he’s heard Kuroiwa say to him, as well as other hookups, attempting to piece them together for him. “It feels good, really good.” His voice was shaky. “I like it. I like it a lot”

Kuroiwa only rolled his eyes, knowing he could’ve done better. “That’s a little pitiful,” he mocked. Nevertheless, he didn’t care as he quickened his pace a bit more, listening to the moans leaving his mouth. A few low groans even slipped from his. Their names were no strangers to the other’s lips. 

The cop’s hand left the yakuza’s cock, holding onto his hips as he pounded into him. He couldn’t keep his rhythm any longer, each thrust becoming sporadic as his balls ached for his soon release. 

“God,” he muttered. “Oh fuck,” he moaned. A few more thrust and he was done, spilling his seed inside the man, throwing his head back in pure bliss. He held himself there until he was sure he was empty, giving a few final soft thrusts. He kept himself there for a few moments, feeling his move against him in protest before he pulled out. The cum followed, dripping out slowly. It made him smile.

Hamura whispered something he couldn’t make out 

“Hm?”

A sigh left his lips as he wiggled his hips once more. “Jerk me off.”

“Sounds like a demand, and you’re in no position to be making those.” 

“Fucking do it you asshole. Or uncuff me and I’ll do it myself.”

Kuroiwa reached out and grabbed his cock, giving quick strokes. It wouldn’t take long, which was evident in his labored breathing and bucking hips. He made no attempt to hold him down, finding the movements amusing, just like a lot of things this night. 

“Let me know when you’re about to cum,” he told him. 

Hamura didn’t answer but gave a slight nod that he hoped the other saw. He felt the familiar sensations race down his spine and throughout his body, knowing his own release was at the edge of his cock. He uttered the man’s name as the strokes got faster, his head tilting back as best as he could on the table. One of his legs jerked as he bit his lips, closing his eyes to bask in the pleasure. 

“Make yourself useful and get your face near my cock,” he asserted, much to Kuroiwa’s displeasure. 

He didn’t follow the orders, instead continuing with bared teeth. Hamura was going to finish soon, no doubt about that, his cock attempting to twitch in his hand. It didn’t help that he slipped two fingers back inside him, feeling the cum between them. Both his movements were swift, bringing the man beneath him closer and closer to the edge. He pushed against his prostate with force, listening to the audible moan.

That was taken as an opportunity to pull his fingers out of one hole and into another, shoving them back into Hamura’s mouth. No words needed to be spoken, he danced his tongue around them, enjoying the taste although he would never admit to that. Muffled coughs could be heard as he pushed his fingers as far as they would go, tempting the idea of adding another finger. 

He didn’t.

A loud moan left his lips as the first white line came out and hit his stomach.

That’s when Kuroiwa pulled back, watching his cock bounce from lack of stimulation while still trying to finish the act. His hips bucked and the wimpiest of groans were released as Hamura desperately wanted to feel the man’s soft hand around his length. More came out, some sliding down his length while the others hit his stomach in a lackluster manner. 

It left Hamura filled with dissatisfaction and Kuroiwa with a glowing ego.

“Look at you,” he began while fastening his pants. “Covered in your disgusting cum while filled with mine.” He ran a hand through his hair. “The sounds that left your lips as I fucked you on a police station desk.” He pulled a key from his pocket, undoing the cuffs and taking them with him. “The yakuza captain turned into the cop’s dirty whore.” He leaned closer to his face, planting a long kiss on his lips. “Clean yourself up. You look like shit.” 

Sitting up, Hamura gave him an angry look before looking for his pants. “You sound like some generic game villain,” he told him. Once he found them it didn’t take him long to get dressed, feeling the cop’s eyes gaze dig into him. The entire outfit needed to be dry cleaned, or maybe even burned after tonight’s events. He cranked his neck towards him while fixing his belt. “You enjoying this show?”

He nodded his head. “I’ll enjoy it later tonight too, or whenever I want really.”

That caught his attention, cocking a curious brow. 

“There’s a camera here, for filming interrogations. It’s for liability.”

“You motherfucker.” 

Kuroiwa shrugged, walking towards the door. “I’m a man of the law. I must follow it.” Hamura didn’t say anything as he was soon behind him, trying to figure out a way to hide the mark that was left on him moments ago without it being too obvious. “Speaking of which,” he began while grabbing his wrist again and placing the cuffs around them, “you should get yourself a good lawyer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [Peg_Men](https://twitter.com/peg_men)  



End file.
